Lively
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Seamus and Lavender after the battle. "For a girl who'd just 'come back to life' that Lavender Brown sure was lively, and exactly the way Seamus wanted her."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know in some of my other fics I've said Lavender didn't survive the Battle of Hogwarts and shipped Seamus with Luna, but I actually think Lavender could have survived, and if so she probably married Seamus. I actually do like the Shay/Lav pairing a lot, so this is what I personally think went down.**

**JKR owns all!**

* * *

_May 3rd 1998_

It was the wee hours of the morning after the final battle took place the day before. Seamus sat in the Hospital Wing beside his girlfriend Lavender's bed, she'd fallen off the Astronomy Tower and was then attacked by the evil werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

He couldn't sleep all night and only stirred when Madam Pomfrey shook him. "Wakey wakey boy!" she snapped, pushing him out of her way so she could give the unconscious girl in the bed more medicine. "Well aren't you going down to breakfast?" she asked, looking at him.

"No, I'm stayin' til she wakes up, she's gonna wake up!" Seamus snapped.

"I'm trying my best dear, but there's no guarantee," the old Matron said, shaking her head.

"She will!" Seamus shouted. He didn't know what would happen to his precious Lavender, but he was sure she'd be alright, because he forced himself to believe it.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and went to tend to the other patients. "I'm so sorry Lav, if I'd just been with you, I could've protected you..." Seamus whispered, stroking her soft flaxen hair, tears were stinging his eyes.

He couldn't take seeing her in such a state, _his _Lavender had always been so lively, but _this _Lavender was anything but lively. Just then, her face twisted a bit, and she slowly blinked her bright blue eyes open. "Shay?"

Seamus grinned as a feeling of relief flooded his very veins. "Lav, yer alive!"

Lavender sat up a bit and forced a weak smile. "Be honest will you? Do I look absolutely hideous?" she asked, a worried edge in her voice.

Seamus laughed and stroked the side of her delicate face. "Well ye have a large scar on your right shoulder, ye were attacked by the werewolf Death Eater Fenrir Greyback," he admitted, looking at his feet. "But on the bright side, atleast no one will be able 'ta see it, unless yer wearin' a bathing suit of course," he added.

"Hmph, well, atleast it's not my on face..." Lavender mused. She grabbed the mirror on the bedside table that Seamus had brought for her, relieved to see the stupid wolf hadn't ruined her face with it's filthy and cursed claws. "I won't turn into a werewolf now will I?" she asked nervously, seeing the scar on her shoulder when she lifted her hospital gown.

"No no nothin' like that, it was just a scratch, not a bite," Seamus chuckled.

"I'm glad you think that's so funny. Oh thank Merlin!" Lavender sighed in relief.

"Exactly. See Lav, it coulda been worse," Seamus shrugged.

"I'm just glad to be alive mostly," Lavender said.

"Believe me, so am I. Didn't sleep a wink last night, just sat here waitin' fer ya to wake up," Seamus replied.

Lavender sat up more and took a drink of water from the glass that Madam Pomfrey had left by her bed. "So is it true that Harry killed the Dark Lord, for real this time?" she asked excitedly.

Seamus cocked an eyebrow. "How'd ya hear about that? You were out cold this whole time..." he asked.

"I kept coming in and out of consciousness during the night, caught bits and pieces of conversations as people came in and out of here," Lavender shrugged.

"Oh I see," Seamus nodded.

"You never answered my question," Lavender reminded him.

"That's because you answered it yourself," Seamus replied.

"I know, but I want you to be the one to tell me," Lavender smiled.

"Yes sweetheart, Harry beat 'em," Seamus confirmed with a wide grin.

For a girl who'd just 'come back to life' that Lavender Brown sure was lively, and exactly the way Seamus wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: this was just going to be a one-shot, but I got a request to continue this, so here's a little epilogue that will make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;) thanks for the review NoreenK11!

* * *

28 year old Seamus Finnigan smiled inwardly as he watched Lavender play with their three children. Scott Allan was 8, Lauren Caitlyn was 6, and Haley Geneva was 4, all of them had sandy/flaxen hair and bright blue eyes.

It was a fine day, actually, it was Seamus's favorite day of the year. It was St. Patrick's Day, and they were going to a Kenmare Kestrels vs Holyhead Harpies Quidditch match later with the Longbottoms; Neville, Hannah, and their four kids.

He was sitting in the nice warm sunshine on their apartment's balcony, overlooking downtown London. In the reflection of the glass window behind him, he could see Lavender playing Exploding Snap with the kids on the floor.

So much had happened in the past few years since the end of the war, yet his Lavender remained lively through it all. Seamus grinned as he realized the thing he loved most about Lavender, the way she could just go with anything, and the way she looked at everything as an adventure.

Sure, at first glance Lavender may not have seemed very lionhearted through all her giggly-girlyness, but if one really got to know her they would see that she posessed the fearless spirit of adventure. Not only that, but she certainly was never afraid to speak her mind, either.

Seamus smiled as he remembered their first pet. They were only 18 and had just moved in together, Lavender wanted a kitten, and Seamus wanted a dog. Of course, since both were so stubborn, they could not agree. Then Lavender had said instead of a cat or dog, they should get a peacock because she liked their pretty feathers.

Seamus remembered thinking she was a total whack, but the excitement that shone in her eyes was enough to make him give in, and they purchased the peacock. It was the worst pet they ever had, and they ended up giving it to the London Zoo, but it was still a fun story to tell about an adventure they'd shared.

However, his favorite adventure by far, was definitely their three kids. He looked through the glass again to see Haley trying to piggy back on Scott and Lauren giving both of them bunny ears, they were crazy kids, he blamed that trait on Lavender.

As he thought all the way back to that fateful day when Harry Potter defeated the evil Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, that fateful day when he was sure he'd never see his precious Lav again, but she'd come back to him. She'd been livelier than ever.

And Seamus was HAPPY.


End file.
